The True God
by Anirat
Summary: Light keeps Teru handcuffed at night since the time Teru unconciously attempted to kiss him in his sleep. But how did it happen that Light did the same thing to Teru while not being aware of this? Warning: yaoi, bdsm, PWP


_Title: The True God  
__Author: Anirat__  
Beta: zaichatina  
__Pairing: Yagami Light/Mikami Teru__  
Warnings: yaoi, bdsm, PWP, rated M__Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note  
Summary: Light keeps Teru handcuffed at night since the time Teru unconciously attempted to kiss him in his sleep. But how did it happen that Light did the same thing to Teru while not being aware of this?_

_

* * *

_- You don't have the right to touch me, pet. Is that understood?

- Yes, Kami-sama.

Teru stood before his God, naked, eyes down.

- And watch your reactions. You must never let emotions take over you. That's what I'm training you for. How can you bring Justice if you cannot control yourself?

- Yes, Kami-sama.

These 'trainings' started when Light saw Mikami writing in the Note, that strange look of uncontrollable excitement in Mikami's eyes, as if touched by insanity that did not belong to the human world. And for teaching Mikami to control himself, Light chose the only other thing that could drive the meticulous lawyer to the edge of madness.

Light's hands pushed Teru down. That was just like before, the previous three times. God's hands clutching his shoulders. God's panting and the beating of His heart. Kami's hard manhood inside him. Was he worthy of that much?

Teru did the best he could. Not a single muscle bulged on his face. His breathing was slow and steady. He has already learned to control his body well and keeping himself still was not the hardest part of it. The hardest part was not to show his feelings when his body became one with Kami's.

When it was over, Kami moved back from him.

- Well done, pet. But your heart still beats too fast.

Teru lay with his eyes closed, still, not daring to move. He knew that the God did not want him to show any emotion even when it was over. Especially when it was over. Teru's manhood was hard but Light wasn't looking at it. He kept watching Teru's face closely.

Long minutes passed. Finally, Light reached for a pair of handcuffs prepared on a low table next to the bed. After another pair of cuffs locked on Mikami's ankles, Light said:

- You may adjust your position, Teru. And then sleep.

"Teru". That sounded like music to Mikami. Like a caress that God never gave him.

Light cuffed him every night they spent together, since their first time, when Mikami attempted to kiss him.

Teru did his best to fall into sleep because it was his God's wish. He tried to relax as much as the cuffs allowed. His trained mind cleared and the only thought that he allowed to stay (or could not stay away from) was: "I love you, Kami-sama… Kami-sama… Kami-sama…"

* * *

A soft kiss on the lips woke Teru.

He lay on his side, hands cuffed behind. Even at the moment of waking Teru remembered that he must control himself. He did not move. He only opened his eyes to find the God's face so close to him, God's lips gently touching his.

Blood rushed to Teru's face. His only desire was to move, to answer the kiss, to caress God's lips with his own. But God has forbidden this. And Teru lay still, savoring every moment of the God's touch. The pressure on his lips, soft and gentle at first, slowly increased, as well as the pressure of blood in his genitals. He was hard already.

Light's eyes were open but not focused on Teru. His tongue gently tickled Teru's lips, then traced a line around them. A few more kisses. A touch of God's cheek against his. A lock of God's hair falling on his face. And His wicked smile.

Suddenly Light backed a few inches away and stared at Teru. The smile has gone, the usual serious expression returned. But that strange look in his eyes - was it... hesitation? Light looked in Teru's eyes for a long time, then leaned to him and whispered:

- You may answer the kiss, Teru.

Teru somehow managed to suppress the urge to throw himself forward and cover God's face with kisses. Even now a part of his brain was as alert as ever, preventing him from losing the chance to show that he truly changed. And he was grateful for the cuffs… they helped.

Teru put all the love and affection he felt to his Kami in this kiss, caressing His lips slowly, delicately, in the way he felt it would please the God most... And when Kami entered him, it was different. God's hands held him gently and the movement of God's hips was slow, as if he was thinking of Teru's comfort. When a quiet moan escaped Teru's mouth, God only held him tighter.

It was a wonderfully long and gentle lovemaking (Teru could not think of another word to name what his God was doing to him), and when it was over, Light did not back away from him but lowered himself next to Teru, his hands resting on Teru's body. Soon Light's breathing became steady and Teru realized that God was asleep again, still holding him. Teru could no longer hold his tears, nor could he wipe them away.

He could not understand why God showed him so much affection. It was so unlike Him. Finally, when Teru managed to put his thoughts in order, he came to the only conclusion that seemed logical to him: "It was not a part of any plan, He just wanted this. A true God does what he wants, not caring what mortals think".

* * *

At the same time, in the investigation headquarters, the True God was crawling on his knees before Matsuda, begging to leave that juicy apple core for him.


End file.
